NUESTRA HISTORIA EN LA MUSICANUESTRO AMOR EN UN
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: UNA HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN LA MUSICA, LA TRAJEDIA DE DOS SERES, SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS,Y UNA HERMOSA YUGI, ¿QUIEN MERECE SU CORAZON? YAMI? SETO? DESCUBRANLO!


Nuestra historia en la musica...nuestro amor en una cancion 

Domino una ciudad hermosa, cálida, llena de gente agradable, es aquí donde se desarrolla esta historia,

En una mansión al norte de dominio

-ya es muy tarde!... nefertari! Apresúrate o el niño llegara tarde al colegio- gritaba un flamante caballero de tez morena y mirada exigente pero cariñosa desde la planta baja de la mansión y tenia a su hijo de la mano

-si ya voy, solo estaba tomando mi bolso- respondió una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabello rojizos, pero con unas luces doradas en la frente, que por mas extraño que fueran eran completamente naturales

-ah! Por los dioses, nefertari estas hermosa!-dijo aquel caballero contemplando a su esposa con gran admiración, aquel vestido rojo combinaba a la perfección con su cabello peinado en un chongo y dejando caer sus hermosos mechones dorados

-oh! Akun! Eres tan galante!-respondió la mujer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-mami, papi! Ya nos vamos a la escuela?-preguntaba el pequeño pelirrojo impaciente a lado de su padre, era tan parecido físicamente a su madre sobre todo por el color de ojos y cabello , pero el carácter decidido y enérgico era el de su padre además de que al igual que su padre su mirada era profunda y exigente

-claro que si mi pequeño! Es tu primer día de clases y no quiero que llegues tarde al colegio, ya veraz que aprenderás mucho y te divertirás también!- el padre estaba realmente orgulloso de que su hijo entrara al colegio mas prestigiado del Japón

-no lo se akun! No te parece que es muy pequeño, mi niño tan solo tiene tres años?- decía la madre no muy convencida de que su niño comenzara a llevar una vida de responsabilidades

-no mami! Yo ya soy grande! En tan solo 11 meses tendré 4 años!-decía el niño con un puchero molesto

-el niño tiene razón! Recuerda que es el heredero de una gran empresa, de la empresa mas importante de Japón y el mundo! Tiene que comenzar a instruirse para llevar esa responsabilidad –dijo el padre enérgico dando a conocer las nuevas "obligaciones" de su hijo

-pero... no lo se... no crees que tal vez el desee otra cosa para su futuro?-decía la madre tratando de hacer entrar en razona a su marido

-¿qué? El espectáculo! Mi hijo no se convertirá en un cantante de cuarta!-gruño el hombre sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

-que quisiste decir con eso, te recuerdo que yo fui cantante y de no haber sido por ello tu y yo jamás nos abríamos conocido, fui una gran estrella en mis días!- respondió la mujer exaltada y sumamente molesta

-a si? Y de no ser la mujer de akununkamon kaiba¿quién serias ahora!- ahora el coraje y la rabia de aquel hombre lo estaban haciendo decir cosas sin querer

-ah!- la mujer comienza a llorar- así... que eso es lo que piensas de mi- nefertari se da la vuelta para no enfrentar la mirada de aquel hombre

-no llores mami- el niño veía con tristeza la riña de sus padres

-no, no mi bebe no estoy llorando-la madre trataba de dar una sonrisa fingida a su hijo

-pe...perdóname nefertari, yo... no sabia lo que decía, yo...-aquel empresario no encontraba la forma de disculparse

- no te preocupes, comprendo que quieras lo mejor para nuestro hijo, pero eso no te da derecho a ofenderme así, ni a decidir por el niño, mi yami decidirá lo que quiera ser!- dijo la mujer con voz decidida y acusadora

-bien am... es tarde, vamos es hora de ir a el colegio hijo- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en sus labios

mientras tanto en un hospital al sur de domino...

-es el ultimo esfuerzo señora...puje, puje por su hijo!- decía la doctora que atendía a aquella mujer, ese era el parto mas difícil que atendiera en lo que llevaba de vida profesional

-arg! Ah, ah! Ya no puedo mas doctora ! mmmmm-la mujer estaba realmente mal, llego en un estado reprobable a aquel lugar, su nutrición durante el embarazo fue realmente deficiente por lo que tenia un cuadro de anemia terrible, además de que las preocupaciones le harían un efecto espantoso a su presión, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a su débil corazón, tan frágil por un soplo que tenia desde que nació(n/a:ra! Que clase de monstruo soy, pobre mujer)

-no se rinda señora hágalo por su criatura! solo la tiene a usted, luche señora! Es el ultimo esfuerzo-ahora la doctora estaba sumamente preocupada pues temía por la vida tanto de la madre como por la del producto

-arg! Mmmmmm- con ese ultimo esfuerzo la criatura nació dando vida a una hermosa niña

-ah! Que hermosa, señora! Es madre de una niña muy linda!- la doctora estaba maravillada con esa niña que tanto trabajo le había costado, tenia el cabello un poco rizado de color negro como el de su padre y tonalidades amatistas en las puntas como el de su madre y unos mechones dorados como los de su abuelo según recordaba

-ah, RA fue niña! Una niña, mi...mi... bebe...ni niña!-la madre apenas y podía hablar su corazón no aguantaría mucho mas

-mírela señora! Mire que hermosa es- la doctora llevaba a la criatura a lado de su madre esperando que esto diera fuerzas a aquella mujer para luchar por su vida

-yu...yugi... así, así se llamara mi hija... ella, mi nena, no, no olvides nunca... la vida... es... un juego... que yo te... ayudare... a ... jugar... desde el ... otro...mundo...con tu padre...-decía la mujer cada vez mas débil

-señora por favor luche por su vida, por su hija!- la doctora estaba sumamente preocupada por ella, aquella mujer había sido su amiga desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria donde kira y ella tuvieron que separarse por el distinto rumbo que tomaron sus

-gracias por todo akane... por favor...busca...a ...su ...abuelo...es...su...única fa...familia-las palabras de la mujer cada vez se hacían mas pesadas

-no, lucha por favor kira! No puedes dejar a tu hija!.kjjjjj-la doctora estaba a punto de dejar salir sus lagrimas

-gracias... po...por ...to...todo... doctora... a..ka..ne-con esto ultimo la joven madre cierra sus ojos definitivamente

-no!1 kira!.- La mujer acababa de perder a su mejor amiga y siendo ella una medico cirujano especializada en ginecología y urgencias no pudo salvarla

-disculpe doctora akane- la enfermera que tapaba a la difunta con una sabana blanca sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de lastima cual era su ética profesional se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a la doctora llorar de esa forma –usted... conocía a esta mujer?- pregunto un poco vacilante pues esa no era la doctora que ella conocía, la mujer fuerte y decidida que jamás se dejaba traicionar por sus sentimientos ante una escena como esa

- asi es hana, ella era mi mejor amiga... y ... no pude hacer nada por ella...nada!- se reprochaba la doctora

-no llore doctora, no fue su culpa y lo sabe, este ya era un caso perdido, recuerde que aquí no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sino por la cordura y la responsabilidad, usted hizo lo que pudo, con permiso-la enfermera salió del quirófano llevándose a la niña a los cuneros.

-te prometo kira... que buscare a tu padre y si el no quiere encargarse de la niña, yo la cuidare como mi propia hija, estoy segura de que joe estará feliz de tener una hermanita- estas palabras fueron las ultimas que la doctora dirigió a su amiga y posteriormente salió del quirófano

de regreso en el norte de la ciudad:

-bien yami, esta es tu escuela hijo- el padre estaba feliz de ver el asombro de su pequeño hijo ante tan majestuosa escuela

-es...es enorme!- decía el niño asombrado y feliz

-bien corazón, jijijijiji anda ve a formarte con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, para que te dirijan a tu salón

-si mami-decía el niño mientras le daba un beso a su mama en la mejilla como despedida y posteriormente salía corriendo en dirección a las filas

-jejejejejejeje tenemos a un hijo muy entusiasta- decía el padre mientras veía a su hijo alejarse

-si, lo es, pero... a nosotros se nos hace tarde para ir a la empresa- dijo nefertari recordándole a su marido que tenia una reunión

-esta bien vamos!-decía el alto empresario dueño de kaiba corp

mientras tanto en las filas de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso el pequeño yami se encuentra con alguien muy conocido para el

-hey! Yami! Yami!-gritaba un castaño con ojos color azul, tan azules como el cielo

-hola seto¿cómo estas primo?-preguntaba yami entusiasta

-bien aunque un poco nervioso por el primer día de clases

-si, yo también pero papá dijo que me gustaría- platicaba el pequeño pelirrojo con el castaño

- si papa dijo lo mismo pero...mira ya están llegando los maestros vamos a formarnos primo-decía el pequeño seto a su primo al momento que lo jalaba del brazo para irse a formar

-hai, hai! Pero no me jaloneeeeeeees!-decia el pelirrojo al sentir los jalones de su primo

mientras tanto el las oficinas administrativas de kaiba corp...

-me mandaste a llamar hermano-decía un hombre con bigote, complexión robusta y mirada seria y exigente pero que también reflejaban cierta amargura y rencor, al igual que envidia y maldad

-asi es gosaburo, siéntate, te mande a llamar por que necesito que firmes unos papeles hermano-decía akununkamon a aquel hombre que acababa de entrar

- papeles¿qué papeles?-decía gosaburo desconfiado

-veras, he pensado mucho y si algo me llegara a pasar, en este tiempo la empresa estaría en un caos terrible, mi hijo aun es muy pequeño y si yo llegara a faltar el no podría manejar la empresa, nefertari no tiene ni idea de cómo se lleva una empresa como esta así que necesito que firmes una carta poder en la que te sedo los derechos de manejar la empresa en caso de que yo llegue a faltar y hasta que yami tenga la suficiente edad y capacidad para llevarla a su cargo-explico el empresario a su hermano

-a ya veo, pero ya veras que eso no pasara -aquel hombre era una verdadera víbora pues sabia disimular muy bien las ansias que tenia por tener entre sus manos tal poder

- ah! Eso no lo se nadie tiene la vida comprada gosaburo-decía a su hermano con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

- mmmmm esta bien!... donde firmo?- pregunto intentando ocultar su ansiedad

-aquí, si gustas leerlo?...-decia su hermano

-oh! Claro que no, confío en ti hermano- dijo hipócritamente aquel hombre

-jejejejejeej no deberías ser tan confiado hermano- dijo akununkamon

- tienes razón...bueno ya esta si me perdonas tengo un poco de trabajo, si me disculpas... –el hermano de akununkamon se levanta dispuesto a irse

-espera, hoy iremos por yami al colegio, fue su primer día, supongo que tu también iras por seto¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?-pregunto el empresario a su hermano

-no, como te dije, tengo mucho trabajo, la sirvienta se encargara de ir por el-dijo seco gosaburo

-vamos! Hermano, estas cosas son importantes para los niños, estoy seguro de que el pequeño seto se sentirá muy feliz de ver a su padre ahí-dijo intentando hacer cambiar de idea a su hermano

-seto no es un niño estúpido, el sabe que tengo cosas importantes que hacer y que no tengo tiempo de ir por el!-dijo frio y sin sentimientos aquel hombre- ahora si me disculpas, me voy, aun tengo que revisar los estados financieros del mes de mayo de la empresa- con esto sale de la oficina

-hermano!-akununkamon se quedo con la impresión

horas mas tarde el primer dia de clases había concluido, las clases eran realmente avanzadas para niños tan pequeños como ellos, tenían desde informática y computación que habían fascinado a seto hasta la de música que en lo personal yami había disfrutado de sobremanera, siempre le había gustado oír cantar a su mamá y que ella le enseñara y las felicitaciones del maestro de música hacia su persona por su excelente voz lo había hecho muy feliz pues sabría que su mami estaría muy orgullosa de el

-ah! Que bonita es la escuela- decía yami a su primo que estaba a su lado

-si, lastima que ya se acabara el dia-dijo seto desilusionado

-pues no tanto por que ya nos vamos a casa con nuestros padres-dijo entusiasta el pelirrojo

-pues serás tu, por que la que vendrá por mi sera Matilde, la sirvienta, mi papa nunca tiene tiempo para mi, y como mama tiene reuniones sociales pues...-declaro el niño triste

-ah...yo...oye que clase te gusto mas!-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de cambiar el tema pues se había dado cuenta que el tema de los padres entristeció a su primo

- la de informática! Fue la mejor, jijijijijiji la red y los gráficos son impresionantes-declaro entusiasta el pequeño castaño

-pues a mi me gusto mas la clase de música, las canciones y el sonido de los instrumentos era hermoso, ya quiero que nos enseñen a tocar la guitarra-dijo con los ojos ilusionados el pequeño yami

-jejejejejejeje pues claro! Si el maestro te felicito!-dijo el castaño sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba atrás de el

-así que yugi ya recibió una felicitación de sus maestros, es bueno saberlo!-dijo akununkamon orgulloso de su hijo

-papi, mami, ya nos vamos a casa?- pregunto el niño al momento que se abalanzaba contra su padre y madre plantándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-jijijijiji si mi amor, venimos por ti-dijo su madre feliz de ver a su hijo

-bueno, adiós primo-dijo yami aun abrazado a su mamá

-hai...ja ne!- dijo el niño con desgane al ver que ambos padres habían ido por su primo y de sus dos padres ni uno solo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus tios

-sabes seto? Tu papa iba a venir con nosotros pero de ultimo momento surgió un problema en su área de la empresa-dijo akununkamon intentando animar un poco al niño

-si lo se tio...siempre es lo mismo-dijo el niño al momento que alguien le tomaba del hombro

-amo kaiba, ya vine por usted, vamos se nos hace tarde!-dijo una linda joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

-hai, vams Matilde, bien, nos vemos tios

- hasta luego cielo, cuídate mucho-con todo su instinto maternal nefertari le da un beso a su sobrino

-gracias tia hasta mañana-se despidió seto tomado de la mano de la sirvienta y alejándose rumbo a una lujosa limosina

-pobre niño, debes decirle a gosaburo que lo tiene muy descuidado-decía nefertari al momento que tomaba a yami de la mano y se dirigían al costoso BMW de akununkamon

-si lo se mujer! Pero no debemos meternos en la vida de ellos, ellos sabrán como educar a su hijo, por cierto hijo escuche que te felicitaron en clase¿por qué?-dijo akununkamon cambiando el tema

-por que hice bien el trabajo que dejo el maestro-dijo muy feliz el niño

-oh! Muy bien mi amor, y dime¿en que clase te felicitaron?-pregunto su madre feliz

-en la de música mamita, el maestro me dijo que tenia una voz muy bonita y que...-la platica del niño fue cortado por un sonido de disgusto de su padre

-ba! Yo pensé que había sido en una clase mas útil, no en una perdida de tiempo como esa-dijo mientras encendía el automóvil y comenzaba a avanzar

-es una buena clase! Y mi ángel tiene una buena voz-dijo nefertari de mal humor ante el comentario de su marido

-...mmmm como digas, es tarde, debemos ir a comer con unos inversionistas-con eso lo que siguió del camino se volvió tenso y desagradable y no con eso el trafico de l lado de nuestra familia era terrible-bien ya es muy tarde- gruñía aquel hombre a mismo tiempo que fruncía las cejas

-no es tanto amor! Prefiero que lleguemos tarde pero que manejes con cuidado- decía nefertari a su marido que ante el retrazo había comenzado a rebasar automóviles

-tranquila mujer veras que no pasa nada!- decía al momento que se metía al carril del sentido contrario

-CUIDADO PAPI!-fue el grito que se escucho de yami antes de que se impactaran con un autobús que venia a toda velicidad

mientras tanto de regreso al sur de la ciudad

-debo llamar al señor moto, debe saber lo que paso con su hija- decía la doctora akane al momento que marcaba a la casa de solomon esperando que el teléfono no hubiera cambiado desde la ultima vez que marco-bien esta entrando la llamada

-si¿quién habla?-respondió una voz ronca pero cálida que la chica recordaba muy bien

-buenas noches, con el señor moto por favor-pregunto la chica como simple mecanismo pues estaba segura de que era el

-si, el habla!-respondió el anciano intentando hacer memoria de quien era esa voz tan familiar

-señor solomon, soy akane kuromada ¿me recuerda?- pregunto la chica temiendo que el anciano le colgara

-akane! Pequeña ¿cómo estas, dime sabes algo de mi pequeña kira, por favor hija dímelo, no he podido vivir en paz desde que...bueno desde que yo...-el anciano no podía hablar

-me da gusto que haya cambiado de idea señor moto, justamente de ella quería hablarle... señor necesitamos vernos, en donde podríamos charlar?-pregunto la doctora a el anciano

-no puedo salir pero... con gusto te recibiré en casa-dijo el anciano

-bien entonces voy para alla si mal no recuerdo la casa esta en la colonia norte de la ciudad en la calle sakura en la tienda de videojuegos kame-dijo akane cerrando los ojos para hacer memoria

-si hija así es, te espero-dijo el hombre al teléfono

-gracias, estaré ahí en media hora-akane colgó el teléfono- pobre hombre, cambio de idea demasiado tarde, será muy difícil darle la noticia

-PRONTO UN MEDICO!.-llego gritando un paramédico

-que paso en que condiciones vienen los heridos?-pregunto akane al ver tres camillas llegar de emergencia

- fue un accidente automovilístico, al parecer venían rebasando! -Respondió el paramédico

-nunca falta! Por que son tan irresponsables!-gruño akane

- el que viene mas grave es el hombre doctora ha perdido mucha sangre!- declaro el o paramédico

-este niño tiene el brazo derecho destrozado y tiene rota la pierna izquierda pronto llévenlo al quirófano para intervención, o podría perder ambos miembros o hasta la vida-grito akane

-doctora no me escucho que el hombre viene peor-dijo indignado el paramédico de que no se le tomara en cuenta

-no podemos hacer nada por el-dijo la doctora la momento que se dirigía a la tercera herida

-¿qué clase de doctora es usted al dejar morir así nada mas a un hombre!-reclamo el paramedico

-NO PODEMOS HACER NADA POR QUE ESTE HOMBRE YA ESTA MUERTO! ASI QUE EN VEZ DE ESTAR DICIENDO TONTERÍAS PRONTO BUSQUE AL DOCTOR HONGO O TAMBIEN PERDEREMOS A ESTA MUJER!- grito akane callando al paramédico que de inmediato fue a buscar a el doctor hongo

ese misma noche ...

din dong

-ya voy!... ah! Akane! Hija bendito ra que has llegado! Estaba ansioso por tu llegada, pero pasa!-solomon estaba feliz de ver aquel rostro que desde hacia varios años no veía

-gracias señor, no me quedare mucho tiempo- la mirada de akane era fria, estimaba a aquel hombre, pero no podia olvidar que le diera la espalda a su amiga cuando mas lo necesito

-por favor akane, dime, donde?... donde esta mi niña?... esta bien?-solomon no sabia lo que le esperaba

-ah! Ahora si le preocupa no?-akane estaba sumamente dolida hacia algunas hora habia perdido a la que consideraba su hermana

-por favor hija, no seas tan dura con migo estoy arrepentido, quiero que mi kira regrese a mi lado-respondió el anciano con el corazón en la mano

-eso sera imposible... por que... por que...kira falleció esta tarde al dar a luz-akane oculto sus ojos tras unos mechones de cabello para no mostrar sus lagrimas al hombre frente a ella

-no!- un grito desgarrador lleno la habitación, solomon habia perdido a su hija y su alma con ella

-si le interesa, la bebe esta viva, esta en el hospital donde trabajo, esta es la dirección, creame, no es importante que reclame a la bebita , si no sa hace cargo yo la educare como si fuera mi hija... hasta luego señor moto-con esto akane salio dejando a solomon completamente destrozado

unos dias después

-Ra que dias!-akane se dirigía a el área de cuidado intensivo-¿cómo va el pequeño?-pregunto a una enfermera que estaba revisando algunos datos en el expediente de yami

- se va recuperando doctora-respondió la enfermera

-es bueno saberlo, al menos tenemos esperanzas con el pequeño... ¿ya localizaron a algún familiar?-pregunto la doctora akane

-no doctora, es difícil ya que pertenecen a una de las familias mas acaudaladas del Japón y del mundo, nadie a podido atendernos-dijo la enfermera

-ja, no han podido o no han querido... son los dueños de la empresa, si todos mueren, los buitres reclamaran la fortuna...es una desgracia, el hombre falleció, y la mujer entro en coma... de salir de ella, no se en que condiciones quede... invalida...o hasta vegetativo, recibió daños terribles en la columna vertebral... pobre pequeño... espero que tu no quedes huérfano como mi pequeña yugi...-la doctora lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido esos días

-doctora...¿qué pasara con esa pequeña, no quiero ser inhumana pero el hospital no puede seguir cubriendo los gastos y...-la enfermera fue interrumpida

-no te preocupes, yo pagare lo que se tenga que pagar, esa niña esta ahora a mi cargo hasta ver que será de ella si su abuelo la adopta o si se quedara conmigo, es una promesa que tenia con kira, siempre velaríamos la una por la otra...ahora que ya no esta, esa promesa sigue con su hija, ah! No se por que te estoy diciendo esto en fin... es mejor retirarnos-la doctora y la enfermera habían dado media vuelta cuando escucharon unos sollozos-¿qué?

-doctora parece que el pequeño ya reacciono!-

-snif, snif, mami...mami donde estas, papi... tengo miedo snif!-sollozaba un pequeño yami

-tranquilízate pequeño...dime...¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la doctora akane para cerciorarse de que el niño estaba bien

-me...me...snif..me llamo yami... yami kaiba-respondió el pequeño algo tímido-¿dónde están mis papis?-pregunto

-oh! Yami, que bonito nombre jijiji, yo me llamo akane y soy tu doctora-respondió la doctora intentando hacer olvidar al pequeño su pregunta seria un golpe duro para el

-doctora! Me vas a inyectar!-pregunto yami con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-jijijiji no, al menos no ahora, estoy aquí para ver como estas-la doctora estaba realmente conmovida con la expresión del pequeño, era seguro que tendría la edad de su joe

-ah! ...y ...mi mami?-pregunto de nuevo el niño haciendo que la doctora se pusiera seria

-ammm! Oye aun te duele tu bracito y tu piernita?-pregunto la doctora

-no ya no... y mi papi?- el niño era persistente sacar a sus padres de su mente seria difícil

-ah, esta bien...eres un niño muy inteligente ... mira pequeñín ustedes... venían a mucha velocidad y por un carril que no les correspondía así que un camión... los impacto...-la doctora no sabia como continuar

-y... mis papis?... como esta mi papa y mi mama, quiero saber! Buuuuuuu-el pequeño comenzaba a suponer lo que pasaba

-tu papi... tu papi ahora esta en el cielo... cuidando de ti chiquito...-la doctora no sabia como reaccionaria el niño

-mi...papi... se fue?- el niño tenia muchas lagrimas contenidas en sus hermosos ojos rojizos

- solo en cuerpo mi amor! Su espíritu siempre estará contigo para protegerte y cuidarte ¿entiendes eso?-la doctora intentaba ser lo mas suave posible

-snif, snif, snif… papi,…. Y…mi mami?-el niño no había escuchado nada de su madre-mi mami también se fue?-pregunto con miedo el niño

-no, digamos que tu mami se quedo dormida... y... le va a costar trabajo despertar-dijo akane intentando explicar al niño

-me quede solito! Buuuuuuuuuuu! Snif snif –el niño comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas provocando con ello que la doctora solo lo abrazara

-Dios! Pobres criaturitas¿por qué tienen que pasar por esto?... ya se, dime yami... te gustaría conocer a una amiguita mia?

-una amiguita?...¿qué amiguita?-pregunto el niño secando sus lagrimas

-sabes ella acaba de nacer, y se quedo solita, su mami se fue al cielo...

-como mi papi?-pregunto yami

-hai! Como tu papi, solo que tu aun tienes a tu mami contigo, conociste a tu papi y lo recordaras con amor... mi amiguita no conoció ni a su mami ni a su papi...¿quieres saber quien es, dime yami... la quieres conocer?

-eh?... si, si quiero

-bien! Enfermera por favor traiga una silla de ruedas-la doctora indicaba a su enfermera

-en un momento doctora-la enfermera sale en busca de la silla

-bien! Ya veras como no te arrepentirás es una bebita muy hermosa- akane intentaba animar el espíritu de esa criatura frente a ella

- y... ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto el niño calmándose un poco

-yugi... la pequeña se llama yugi- sonrió la doctora

-aquí esta doctora-la enfermera entro a la habitación con una silla de ruedas

-muchas gracias, puede retirarse-akane carga a yami y lo coloca en la silla de ruedas- bien ¿estas cómodo?

-si, gracias-respondió algo tímido el pequeño

-bien vamos!

Así la doctora se lleva a yugi a los cuneros donde una hermosa bebita se encontraba allí ya varios días atrás, no es que no pudiera salir, pero akane prefería tenerla cerca de ella

-mira es ella- la doctora acerca a la pequeña yugi a yami

-ay! Es muy bonita!- dijo el niño mirando a la recien nacida quien estaba llorando

-ya, ya mi dulce niña, no llores mira, mira que lindo caballero vino a visitarte!-akane consolaba a la bebita arrullándola en sus brazos

-¿por qué llora?-pregunto yami

-debe tener hambre-contesto akane cuando de repente la niña dejo de llorar para mirar fijamente a los ojos a yami y sonreir plenamente

-a...akene?...he benido por mi nieta-un hombre de edad madura entro donde akane tenia a las bebita y a yami

-señor moto!-respondio la doctora

-doctora el tio del pequeño ha venido a ver a su sobrino...dice que el se hara cargo-dijo una joven enfermera

los dos niños seguían mirandose ellos no lo sabían, pero esa mirada seria la primera de muchas que en el futuro se desenvolverían...

continuara...


End file.
